Vice Versa
by UltraMegaStar
Summary: What Happens When Nina gets Captured and everyone thinks Joys behind it? Well not everyone. Read to find out. Sort of like season one but Nina's in Joys position. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Vice Versa

Just a little story I thought up while I was reading peddie story J 

_**Disclaimer - I don't own HOA or it would suck milk *giggle***_

**Nina P.O.V**

"_Your So beautiful" Says the mysterious stranger I blush_

"_Why thank you" I Flip my hair _

"_Run away with me" He says as we pop onto a horse together_

"_But I don't even know your name" I say_

"_One kiss and ill show you" Where did the horse go…?_

"_Ok" I giggle and we kiss I literally see stars. He takes of his mask to be the one and only…Mick_

*BOOM*

I wake Up feeling very cold I'm Not in my room. Where am I ? I'm in a dark room I decide to try and find some light and maybe perhaps an exit "Hello?" I whisper I move around a little bit but finally stop trying its useless. On to bigger problems why was I dreaming of Mick I Like Fabian! Well don't I?

"No she cant see us it will blow our cover!" I heard a woman's voice from outside this place but not just any woman . It was Vera.

**Joys P.O.V**

"Well maybe if you try harder you actually get some answers right." Fabian jokes I give him a playful shove

"I'm trying my best!" Amber storms in

"You….you little Brat!" She flicks my head….ouch?

"What?" I ask

"What did you do to Nina she's gone!" She starts jerking my hair.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh really….You haven't been a jealous little boyfriend stealer this semester and you don't want to get rid of Nina." She Gives me a death glare

"Well I have to admit I did do some pretty mean things but that's all behind us. Right Fabes?" I turn to look at him

"Yeah totally in the past" I give him a questioning look

"See this is what she wants! She behind Nina's disappearance I tell you!" And with that she storms off Wow

"You believe me don't you Fabian?"

"Of course I do Joy. But I still want to get to the bottom of this" He says putting g his thinking face on Darn he so cute Why cant we be more than friends L But sadly that's nothing more than just a dream of mine

9:40pm

I rush into Fabians room "Fabes I was Thinking (AN I love it when she says that.) That we could go look for Nina after lights out? Victors gone for the week" I say smiling

"Oh yeah cool" He says strumming his guitar I always love to hear him play J


	2. Outside

Vice Versa

(AN you've already heard the disclaimer or read it so go back to page one if you'd like to see it again)

**Joys P.O.V**

Me and Fabian have been walking around the forest for ages "Hey Fabes?"

"Yeah?" He turns to me

"Do you think were going the right direction?" I ask before my torch goes out insert British cuss word (AN I don't know how they cuss sorry) I smack it around a little bit but its no use my batteries died

"Well at least we still have mine" Fabian says and then his goes out -_-.

"Now how are we suppose to see?" I ask throwing my hands up

"Why are you guys out in the dark?" Some one says from behind Making me jump almost knocking Fabian over Who also jumped ALFIE!

"Alfie you scared us to death…..what are you even doing out here " I say putting a hand on my heart

"I was going to get a midnight snack when I bumped into Eddie who said that you weren't in your room so I grabbed an apple and went to investigate" He said crunching on his apple

"And you didn't happen to bring a Torch with you" (I don't know if they say that all the time or not) I slapped his arm

"I was in a bit of a rush" He said skipping back to the house

"ALFIE!" I yelled "Ugh"

"Lets just go back to the house we can investigate more in the morning" Fabian said going the way alfie went

"Ok" I followed him from behind There is this weird smell in the air I cant quite make it out though? I suddenly feel dizzy

**Fabians P.O.V**

"Well maybe she will turn up in the morning?" I asked joy turning around to find she wasn't there "Joy?" I asked well myself "Joy?" I ran back to where we were earlier "JOY?" aw Insert British cuss word were could she be maybe she had gotten lost and found her way back to the house Yeah that set my mind at ease as I went back to the house I got in and headed straight to her room

"Mara have you seen Joy" I asked

"No why is she gone?" she asked standing up from her bed

"Well we were outside and I just turned around and she wasn't there!"

"Well this is bad….Wait I thought amber said she Kidnapped Nina are you sure she's not going to "feed" her or something?" She asked me

"Mara be serious about this" I rolled my eyes at her cluelessness and willingness to believe most anything amber says

"Ok I can help you look for her then" She put on her coat

"oK then lets go" I said

**OUTSIDE **

We were walking around outside for a while "arg were can she be!" I said kicking a random rock which flipped over and looked as there had been carving on it "Give me some light mara" She shined the light on the rock IT had in scribbled _**help me Maras face paled **_

"_**Is it from Joy" she asked horrified **_

"_**I don't know" I suddenly got a text from…NINA! **_


	3. Hooded Man or Feman

Vice Versa

(AN you've already heard the disclaimer or read it so go back to page one if you'd like to see it again or unless you skipped to this page? Just go to the first page to read the disclaimer!)

**JOY P.O.v**

I suddenly felt splash of cold water on me. I awaken to see A man in a mysterious Hood. Or at least …..I though it was a man. All I can think about right now is How could Amber possibly think it was me? Well….I did give her reason to but she should be on my side she is my friend after all! Well was my friend she barely talks me anymore. She talks to Nina now and I'm always left alone while All my Friends. Ok I need to stop Talking to myself and find a way out of here . I quickly jump up like a ninja. And ninja sneak over to the door. I give it a tug and it …..opened? I walk out and the hood Returned Grabs me and Throws me into a room with a window heh stupid boy. I smile as he throws me.

"Why are you smiling!" he jerks me to look at him

"Ummm just thinking about how you could slaughter me" I make up something. He pushes me in and backs up quickly.

"Your weird!" he slams the door and I hear him scream "I cant do this anymore that chicks psycho!" I decide this is the perfect time to get out of here .

**NINA P.O.v**

That stupid dude in a hood took my phone I bet him and Vera are looking at my photos of me and Fabian kissing like the perverts that they are! Gosh I need it so I can call Fabian or Amber. They could help me out of here I bet Joy set this whole thing up so I would back of Fabian. Well its not going to work no/one is going to control me!

**MARA P.O.v**

**I'm very frightened now Fabian says Joy is missing and then we find some weird help me carved into a rock! I need to take a rest. I bet Joy ,Fabian and Nina are just trying to Prank me and Amber…yeah that's exactly what there doing **

"**Nina says she's alright!" Fabian exclaims jumping up and down like a girl….awkward**

"**That's great! What about Joy?" I ask him suspiciously I know it's a prank**

"**Um no. Lets continue looking!" He starts walking ahead of me I look around for clues on our way and see a strange little dark patch in the grass I shine my light on it and gasp its dark red like blood! I scream and clutch onto Fabians arm **

"**Mara! Owwwww" He grabs his arm "When was the last time you cut your nails?"**

"**Oh sorry" I apologize "Look" I point towards the Dark red patch **

"**Is that blood?" he asks trembling**

"**I hope not" I respond **


End file.
